fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Circuit 8
Mario Kart Circuit 8 is the eight installment of the Mario Kart Series (unless you count the two arcade versions). Mario Kart Circuit 8 is a racing game developed by ABYX Studioz and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Wii U. It involves up to 12 players racing alongside each other using the items at their disposal to take top prize. Controls Modes Several modes will be appearing to keep you playing for longer including the return of Mission mode and the arrival of the new story mode. #Single-Player ##Story Mode ##Grand-Prix ##Time Trials ##Versus ##Battle ###Balloon Battle ###Coin Runners ###Bob-omb Blast ###Pursuit ##Track Creator #Local Multiplayer ##Grand-Prix ##Versus ##Battle ###Balloon Battle ###Coin Runners ###Bob-omb Blast ###Pursuit #Online ##Versus ##Battle ###Balloon Battle ###Coin Runners ###Bob-omb Blast ###Pursuit ##Ghost Race (Time-Trial) ##Competitions ##Warehouse ##DLC #Options Story Mode See the Mario Kart Circuit 8 Story Mode article. Grand Prix 8 or 12 racers race around 4 tracks for their chance to receive a trophy. There are 5 difficulties in which you can play Grand Prix. *50CC For Beginners *100CC For advanced players *150CC For Experts *Mirror For the Insane! *Reverse For the Truly Insane!!! 50CC, 100CC and 150CC are almost the same. The only differences are that your speed and acceleration is increased, the computer's A.I. is more intelligent and some some changes to the courses. On mirror, everything is opposite. What once was a left turn, is now a right. The real test here is that by the time you get to this level, you will be familiar to the tracks making things more difficult as you are sure that is a left turn! The speed and acceleration are the same as 150CC and so is the computer's A.I. Except they're a little more familiar with the track than you. Reverse is the new mode. Instead of normal courses, they will all be backwards! What you knew as the start of the course, is now at the end! This brings back the fear of the tracks being unknown to you. Ramps and others will also appear to make the track playable backwards. Time Trials/Ghost Race Get the best time you can possibly get on each track and compete with the world. No other players are present (excluding ghosts) and the only items you are gonna get, is a triple mushroom. Time Trials are all done on the 150CC version of the course. A ghost will be created of your best time which you can race to better your time, and can even be uploaded to the internet for people across the globe to get the best time possible. Versus Challenge the computer and/or friends to a customizable race where you can select your characters, select your opponent characters, select how many characters are playing (from 2 up to 12) and even what cup you can win after the set number of races/wins/points is reached. Battle Drive around battle courses as you try to defeat your opponents at strange and wacky events! Battle mode even features the return of Bob-omb Blast for Mario Kart Double Dash! A new battle mode also makes it's first appearance known as Pursuit which follows very different rules than the other Battle modes. # Balloon Battle # Coin Runners # Bob-omb Blast # Pursuit new Pursuit Unlike other battle modes, Pursuit is played on regular race courses instead of battle courses.Pursuit is played with either 2 or 4 players who start at different places on the track which are approximately the same distance away from each other. When the game begins, each player must try and overtake the other players. When you are overtaken, you are out. If the game reaches 10 laps, then the game is ended and a winner is declared by the distance between the players. Only the following tracks are available to play on Pursuit. #Luigi Circuit #Koopa Beach #Peach Castle #Daisy Skyway #Dry Bones Graveyard #Mario Tower #Bowser's Castle #Rainbow Road #''DS'' Figure-8 Circuit #''GBA'' Cheese Land #''3DS'' Koopa City #''SNES'' Bowser's Castle 3 #''GCN'' Wario Colosseum #''GBA'' Ribbon Road #''3DS'' Rosalina's Ice World Track Creator You can now fully create your own track from scratch, or even edit an already made one! All tracks created will be saved as extra content to the SD card. Your custom tracks can then be uploaded to the warehouse for other people to play and download. The track creator features many tools to build your own tracks with more tools to be seen as future DLC? The Track Creator isn't cheap as it is first needed to be unlocked. Warehouse The Warehouse is a place where users can upload their custom tracks, play or download other users' custom tracks. The Warehouse is at first inaccessible until Track Creator is unlocked. For the first time ever in Mario Kart game, extra content including new courses and even new characters will be downloadable! The first DLC package, which can only be received on the day of release, is the Bowser's Wrath pack. It features the character Dry Bowser and the Bowser Cup (See Tracks for more info). There will be 5 DLC packs in total. Characters These are the characters that appear throughout the game. Starting Characters #Light ##Baby Mario ##Baby Luigi ##Toad ##Koopa Troopa #Medium ##Mario ##Luigi ##Peach ##Yoshi #Heavy ##Wario ##Waluigi ##Donkey Kong ##Bowser Unlockable Characters #Light ##ShyGuy ##Baby Peach ##Toadette ##Hammer Bro. ##Lakitu ##Dry Bones ##[[Noki|Nok''i ]]''DLC Sunshine #Medium ##Daisy ##Birdo ##Diddy Kong ##Dixie Kong ##Kamek ##Bowser Jr. ##Pianta DLC Sunshine #Heavy ##Metal Mario ##Rosalina ##Funky Kong ##King K. Rool ##King Boo ##Petey Piranha ##Dry Bowser DLC Bowser's Wrath Courses Nitro #Mushroom Cup ##Luigi's Circuit ##Underground Passage ##Koopa's Beach ##Monty Mole's Cave ##Desert Ruins #Flower Cup ##Peach's Castle ##Daisy's Skyway ##Avalanche Summit ##Toadette's City ##Baby Rollercoaster #Star Cup ##Wario's Rooftop City ##Toad's Micro Mania ##Dry Bones's Graveyard ##Hot Volcano ##Bowser Jr.'s Magma Chamber #Special Cup ##Lakitu's Storm Valley ##Mario's Tower ##Yoshi's Forest ##Bowser's Castle ##Rainbow Road Retro #Shell Cup ##''DS'' Figure-8 Circuit ##''Wii'' Toad's Factory ##''3DS'' Melody Motorway ##GCN Dry Desert ##''GBA'' Cheese Land #Banana Cup ##''SNES'' Ghost Valley 3 ##''N64'' Toad's Turnpike ##''DS'' Tick-Tock Clock ##Wii DK's Summit ##''3DS'' Koopa City #Leaf Cup ##''N64'' Yoshi's Valley ##''SNES'' Bowser's Castle 3 ##''GCN'' Wario Colosseum ##3DS Mario's Circuit ##''Wii'' Grumble Volcano #Lightning Cup ##''GBA'' Ribbon Road ##''3DS'' Rosalina's Ice World ##SNES Donut Plain 3 ##''Wii'' Bowser's Castle ##''GCN'' Rainbow Road DLC Bowser's Wrath #Bowser's Cup ##Bowser's Death Cube ##''GCN'' Bowser's Castle ##''3DS'' Bowser's Castle ##Bowser's Volcano ##Mt.Eruption Sunshine #Delfino Cup ##Ricco Circuit ##''DS Delfino Square ##Shine Plaza ##3DS Cheep Cheep's Lagoon ##''N64 Rainbow Road Battle Courses #Nitro ##Piranha Pipeline ##Sky Drop ##Battlerock Galaxy ##Bob-omb Factory ##Bowser's Castle ##Rainbow Stadium (Unlockable) #Retro ##''SNES'' Battle Course 1 ##''N64'' Double Deck ##GBA Battle Course 2 ##''DS'' Tart Top ##''Wii'' Funky Stadium ##''GCN'' Tilt-a-kart (Unlockable) Items The return of some old items, and the arrival of the new. Retro Items #Mushroom #Triple Mushroom #Banana #Triple Banana #Green/Red Shell #Triple Green/Red Shell #Blue Shell #Bullet Bill #Bob-omb #Chain-Chomp #Heart #Yoshi Egg #Star #Fire Flower #Golden Mushroom #Boo #Bowser Shell Nitro Items #Boulder - Decreases your speed and acceleration for a short time period. #Stop Watch - Slows down all other players for a short time period #Spiny Shell - Acts like a red shell, but upon contact, it turns into a spiny, and just starts walking left and right until it hits another player. #Tornado - Removes gliders from all airborne players (they can get it back) #Cloud - Transforms you into the weight class below your current one (This item is impossible to get if your weight class is 'Light') #Brick - Transforms your kart into one made of bricks, transforming you into the weight class above yours (This item is impossible to get if your weight class is 'Heavy') Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart Circuit 8 Category:ABYX Studioz Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games